Back from the Grave
by Pace1818
Summary: When Simon Lewis see's an injured man on the side of the road, he doesn't just drive on by. You would think getting kidnapped every other week would make him a lot more self-aware. Turns out he doesn't have a single clue on who he is, but Simon does. It's Raphael Santiago, the vampire who kidnapped him.


Summary: When Simon Lewis see's an injured man on the side of the road, he doesn't just drive on by. You would think getting kidnapped every other week would make him a lot more self-aware. Turns out he doesn't have a single clue on who he is, but Simon does. It's Raphael Santiago, the vampire who kidnapped him.

A/N: This is my first attempt on a Shadowhunters fic on ff and I just adore Saphael

* * *

 **Hello, who are you?**

" _Its that the mundanes name?"_

" _I'm afraid Simon is coming with us."_

" _I'm afraid your sidekick is quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating the mundane unharmed in exchange for the mortal cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick tock people."_

" _CLARY!"_

Simon let out a low huff as he relived the painful encounter yet again. He still couldn't believe that a coven of vampires had kidnapped him. He had just enough. He turned around and started to make his way out of the Institute.

"Simon," yelled out Clary as she trialed after him.

The mundane stopped as he heard the sadness and hurt in his best friends voice, his shoulders sagged. He turned to look at her.

"This place isn't safe Clary," said Simon.

"In fact, this is the safest place you could possibly be," said Jace as he entered the hallway.

Simon clenched his jaw as he turned to look at the pompous ass. "You don't get to talk to me," he growled out in annoyance. This was between him and Clary.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want," the cocky Shadowhunter countered back.

Simon shot him the sweetest smile that he could muster. Clary's eyes widened at the sight while Jace mastered his features.

"Why must you be so cheerful you, Captain America knock off?" shot a very calm Simon.

"Simon, that is enough. What's your problem?" yelled Clary as he made Simon look at her.

Simon looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. Was she serious? "I almost died," Simon yelled out. "I need to go home. I need to see my mother. You remember what that's like right?"

Clary placed a hand over her heart as she took a few steps away from Simon. It felt like someone just punched the air out of her.

He knew that he was being irrational but at the moment Simon didn't care. He was far too angry and scared to even care.

"I'm not cut out for this Clary," Simon whispered. "Shadowhunters, vampires and whatever the hell are out there. I need to go home."

"Simon," sobbed out Clary. She was close to crying.

"You're my best friend Clary. I am not going anywhere. But, I need to be alone right now. It's just too darn much. It hurts. I need to be away from you, from all of you," he said tiredly. He was mentally exhausted.

He turned around and made his way out of the hallway, as he passed by Jace, the Shadowhunter grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back.

"Don't touch me," said Simon, yanking his wrist from Jace' tight grip.

Those were his last words as he got into his van and drove away from the New York Institute.

Simon was prepared for a lot of things the following morning. The mundane figured he would just stay at home all day and shut his cell phone off, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. His mother was at work and his sister had stayed the night at a friend's house, so he had the apartment all to himself.

The young teen found himself in the living room staring absently at the television, some program was on, he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes were red and puffy he's been crying all day. His mind kept on replaying those terrifying moments he had spent at Hotel Dumort. He hated it.

Simon was currently wearing a ratted old hoodie and a pair of worn grey sweats. He frowned as his phone pinged. He had gotten a text.

 _I guess I forgot to turn it off,_ he said in his mind.

He leaned forward and grabbed his phone, which was on the living room table. It was a text from Maureen.

 _Breakfast?_ It read.

Before Simon realized what he was doing his thumbs were already typing out a reply. _Sure,_ he had sent.

Maybe going out and hanging out with a friend who was a mundane like him would do him some good. It'll help get his mind off of things. He needed normalcy more than ever.

Normalcy is what Simon got for the past week. He would wake up and attend his morning classes; he had spoken with his counselor and dropped his major. He just wanted to focus on his general education for the moment. He would hang out with Maureen and the two would hold out auditions for their band. The two had grown closer the past week. She had come clean about her feelings for him and he had let her down gently. He loved her as a friend and didn't want to lose her. She took it with a grain of salt but, they were friends and she didn't want to lose him as one.

In that week Clary didn't contact him and for that he was grateful. She was giving him his space.

The mundane drove aimlessly around town as he tried to clear his head. He had driven Maureen to Westchester so she could visit some relatives. She had invited him to stay the night but he declined. It was a beautiful drive he loved the leaves. Something about the woods just calmed him down. It was now nighttime.

The night was extremely dark and cold; the streetlights weren't working. The only thing that illuminated the streets that were outback in the woods was the light of the pale moon. And the car lights. The main thoughts that clouded Simon's mind was to get home and scrub his face.

Something had appeared on the side of the road. He gasped, jolted out of his drowsiness. Someone. A man was running down the road.

The man was clearly running for his life. He slowed down trying to figure out a course of action, he was after all alone and unarmed. If something terrible was pursuing him, he just discovered that supernatural creatures ran amuck New York. On the other hand he couldn't let him suffer. He needed to help him. Dammit how he hated having a conscious. He didn't want anyone else to suffer the same fate he did.

He had a moment to notice that the man was tall, brunette and clad in nothing but jeans. At least he had shoes on. Simon pulled up to him, placing the car onto park and rolled down the window.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need help?" he called out. The man stopped and gave him a panicked glance and then proceeded to run.

In that moment he realized who he was. Clary would've scolded him while Jace would've most likely laughed at his stupidity. He leaped out of the van and took off after him.

"Raphael," he yelled.

He whirled around and growled very menacingly, his fangs were fully out. Simon stopped so abruptly that he almost fell over. His hands were out in surrender. If the stupid vampire attacked he was a dead man.

Why didn't Raphael recognize him? He knew that he wasn't the most memorable mundane but; he was just kidnapped by the man a week ago.

His fangs and claws were fully out. Raphael was in full attack mode. Something was just a little off; he seemed just as scared as he was of him. Luckily he didn't attack.

"Stay back," he warned. He sensed a bit of vulnerability in his warning.

"What are you doing out here without a shirt?" inquired Simon.

"Who are you?" the vampire countered back.

"You darn well know who I am. What's the matter with you?"

"You know who I am?"

Well that threw Simon off. He wasn't expecting that from the vampire. Raphael sure didn't sound like he was joking. Something told him that he was telling the truth.

"Of course I know who you are, Raphael."

The vampire straightened from his crouch, his fangs and claws seemed to be retracting.

"Raphael is my name?"

* * *

A/N: This is currently un-beta'd and I apologize for my spelling errors, grammatical errors.

I was watching true blood season four to be exact. It's my favorite season due to the Sookie and Eric storyline. So, an idea popped into my head. What if Raphael lost his memory and Simon looked after him?

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
